Let this Prayer be your Guide
by Shonah89
Summary: Yamato and Taichi have been together for two years but yamato has  commitment problems...
1. Chapter 1

**_Let this Prayer be your Guide_**

* * *

_No matter how much I want to I do not own Digimon or any of the characters or worlds that belong with digimon. Pure Smut my first Digimon story so let me know what you think. Please R&R I'll sure appreciate it._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**'Hikari...Hikari wait' Came the voice**

**'What?' She snapped,**

**'Hikari I'm sorry I didn't meant to hit TJ so hard'**

**'IT's T.K! and yes you did Davis! Besides I can't believe that you don't trust me!**

**I'm your girlfriend...and FYI T.K is Gay!' Hikari Snapped**

**'But I could have sworn that...'**

**'That nothing I'm friends with T.K...'**

**'Oh that must run in the family...'**

**'What?'**

**'Matt just came out' Davis said**

**'Is that why he and Tai are so close now.'**

**'I guess but they were always close even if they did fight a lot.'**

**'Fight more like attempted murder' Kari said walking off.**

**'Whats up with her?'Davis asked himself out aloud**

**Tai was walking down the road by his old school.**

**'Git...git...git...wanker...dick...ARG' He kicked a can which when flying missing a bloody nosed T.K as he exited the school gate. Tai ran up to T.K and spoke to him**

**'T.K I'm so very sorry. what happened?'**

**'Davis thought I was coming on to Hikari! Which I wasn't she's not my type!'**

**'What my sis isn't' good enough for you!' Tai yelled!**

**'No...wo tai calm down Hikari is not my type 'cose she's a girl! what up with you?'**

**'You're Gay? And what's up is your shit head brother!'**

**'What about him I thought that you two were together.'**

**'Yah together ... you mean I'm his fuck when he's home ... we've been together for**

**two years and he can't...any HE WON'T TAKE TIME OFF SO WE CAN SELEBRATE OURE **

**ANIVERSARY!!!' Taichi began to cry,**

**'Oh tai it's ok...come on let's get out of here and go somewhere quiet.'**

**the two boys headed up to T.K's house**

**'Mum I'm home I brought Taichi with me we'll be in my room!' T.K called leading Tai **

**to his room, after they both removed their shoes,**

**'Want a drink.'**

**'no thanks...it feels weird hanging with my ex's brother...'**

**'who ended it?'**

**'Me...I couldn't take it anymore!' Tai ran his hands through his hair, **

**'Tai matt's always had commitment problems ever sing our parents separated.' T.K said looking out of the window,**

**'get over it...you're absolutely fine, so why has he got the problem!'**

**'Tai give him a chance.'**

**'I did two years of them T.K...'**

**'Ok...'T.K sighed as he sat beside T.K,**

**'Want to know what really annoys me though...he said he was open but he never once **

**acknowledged that we were a couple.' Tai fell back on T.K's bed, 'ARG...' T.K giggled, **

**'You know what it's Yamato's loss if he can't see how much you love him.' T.K lent over Tai, to look him in the face,**

**'Thanks T.K but that doesn't make me feel any better.'**

**'What about this?' T.K lent down and let his lips graze Tai's...Tai gasped, but began to kiss back.**

**'T.K? T.K are you in?' Came Matt's voice, the two boys didn't hear him call. the door opened**

**'T.K? T...TAI?' Matt looked heartbroken, and ran from the house...**

**'Yamato?' Tai pushed T.K away and ran after matt, 'Yamato wait...Yamato' Tai charged and knocked the singer to the floor,**

**'Get off of me!' Yamato struggled against Taichi's grip, **

**'Yamato please...'**

**T.K sat on his bed and looked around the room...**

**'Stupid...stupid, how could I kiss Tai like that, and betray Matt.' T.K got up and walk out of the house, he found Tai and Matt, mat beneath Tai fighting him trying to get away,**

**'Oniichan.'**

**'Go away I Hate you both!' Matt cried,**

**'Oniichan pleas I kissed Tai...he didn't kiss me, he just came to talk...' Matt was not listening, he managed to get an arm free and his fist made contact with Taichi's jaw, sending him flying back, matt took this chance to run,**

**'Taichi? Are you alright?'**

**'Stay away from me TK!' Tai ran off, a tear slipping down his cheek, he stepped onto the road…**

**'TAICHI LOOK OUT!'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let this Prayer be your Guide**

* * *

_**No matter how much I want to I do not own Digimon or any of the characters or worlds that belong with Digimon. Pure Smut my first Digimon story so let me know what you think. Please R&R I'll sure appreciate it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**'TAI LOOK OUT' Tai span around, but it was too late the car sped down the road hitting tai and sending him flying. 'TAI!' TK ran to where Tai had landed, the car speeding of not stopping to see if Taichi was ok. On the other side of the road, Sora, Jou and Kaushiso came out of the Café laughing…until they saw TK huddled over something.**

**'TK?' Sora asked as they crossed the road…'TAI!' She gasped, 'Kaushiso call an ambulance!**

**TK what happened' TK began to explain.**

**At the other end of the street Yamato crashed into Hikari and Dasuke,**

**'Yama, are you ok…' I'm fine,**

**'Do you want to come for lunch with us' Hikari asked much to Daisuke's displeasure,**

**'Sure' and the three headed down the road until they saw Kaushiso, on the phone.'**

**'Kaushiso, what's happening?' Hikari smiled, her smile faded when she saw the look on**

**Kaushiso face, What happened?'**

**'Tai…Tai was Hit by a car!'**

**'What?' Hikari ran to where TK was gently talking to the unconscious Tai.**

**'Tai what happened' Hikari cried, TK took her in his arms, Yamato stood staring at Taichi's unconscious Body.**

**'Yama? Yama are you listening, you have to go tell his parents' but Yamato remained frozen**

**to the spot! The ambulance pulled over and the paramedics climbed out and began to check Tai over asking the others what had happened,**

**'He when to cross the road…and the car was speeding and I tried to stop him but he was upset and the car just hit him and drove of they didn't even stop to see if he was ok?' TK said in one breath, Yamato looked at his brother and then at tai laying on the support Bored, then turned away.**

**'Please let him be ok.' He whispered as he walked away no matter how angry Yamato was he would never wish this to happen…**

**In hospital Tai was rushed into the operating room. TK grabbed the Phone and dilled Matt's Home**

**number,**

**'Pick up...Pick up...Pick the fucking phone up...pick...Oh hello dad is Yamato there?' TK wated,**

**'Oh well tell him that Tai is undergoing serious Surgery and he needs to be there! thank you. bye.**

**Please come Matt.'**

**'Is he coming?' Sora asked,**

**'He won't talk to me...'**

**'Why not?'**

**'Well...i...'**

**'What?'**

**'I... IkissedTaiandhesaw so that's why.'**

**'Slow down...'**

**'He Kissed Tai!' Came Matt's Voice**

**'Matt.' came four voices except TK who just looked down.**

**'Matt are you alright?' asked Sora**

**'Is he going to live' Matt tone was ice cold**

**'We... We don't know yet.' TK answered**

**'Yama come on sit down'**

**'No not anywhere near that traitor!' Matt yelled walking away taking a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket and walking outside. "God why did TK do it he know Tai's mine but yet he still did it...it don't matter that we had a tiff we always get back together TK knows that!" Matt's head was spinning; he took another drag of the Cigarette.**

**"Please be alright Tai I'm sorry l really do love you. I'm so sorry.' Matt threw his cigarette down and walked inside.**

**'Sora _I'm_ sorry.'**

**'It's ok...'**

**'Any news?'**

**'He's got really bad Internal Bleeding...but he's strong...' TK said keeping his distance fearing that his brother would lash out at him but all matt did was walk to a vending machine and got six bottles of water as he knew it would be a long wait. once he got back to the group Tai's mum was walking through the main entrance.**

**'Mrs. Yagami?' Sora said taking Her hand,**

**'How is he?'**

**'All we know is that He's got really bad Internal Bleeding...but he's fighting to stay alive.' Hikari sat beside her mother. Yamato stood with his head against the white wall tears falling down his face**

**'Oniichan?' TK walked over to Matt, who banged his head on the wall, 'Oniichan...I'm sorry' Yamato banged his head again...**

**'Matt please we don't need another in intensive care.' Matt glared at TK. 'OK I'll leave you alone' and matt banged his head again...**

**'YAMATTO STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!' Mrs. Yagami Said really loudly to get his attention 'Thank you now is that anyway to show your supposed love to Tai?' Matt didn't say anything 'No so I suggest you stop that you know as well as I do that Tai doesn't want you to hurt.' Matt didn't move, no one said a word, the Doctor came out**

**'He's stable and is going into intensive care**


End file.
